This is an industry-initiated and industry-sponsored, multicenter, double-blind, placebo controlled study of tripro-amylin in insulin-dependent diabetic subjects. Tripro-amylin in a synthetic analogue of the polypeptide amylin, which is secreted by the pancreas. Pharmacokinetics of tripro-amylin and its effect on blood glucose are examined.